Wake Up Call
by Juniorspades
Summary: CM Punk has his own idea of waking up his boyfriend, Evan Bourne in the morning after a great night and the last thing happening is a complaint.


Like usual with my stories, I don't own anything. But, I've love to own Evan :3. Been working on a couple stories, and this one popped into my head, and I wanted to take a break from them to write this one. Not exactly sure what caused me to think of it, but I thought it was cute and different than some of the usual Slashes out there. I don't think there's been a ton of this pairing anyway, and this is probably the only time I'll write them, unless another idea like this pops up.

**Summary**; Everyone has their own way of waking up, right? Well, CM Punk has an interesting way of waking up his boyfriend, Evan Bourne while he's still sleeping in their bed, especially when he knows exactly what to do. CM Punk/Evan Bourne pairing. Slash. Don't like it? Don't read it then. Nothing hardcore, Oral Sex, Flashback Sex.

* * *

><p>Silence filled the room. The only noise was birds chirping in the tree outside the bedroom window. A little sliver of light peaked into the bedroom, across the foot of the bed, through the curtains. Everything was at peace. Nothing moved in the bedroom, except Evan's chest as he breathed, the dark red bedsheets laying barely over his waist, as his slender, tan body remained free from being covered by anything. His abdomen expanding and collapsing with each and every breath. His head, turned away from the curtains that dared to attempt adding life into the room. Flat on his back, his right arm hanging over the edge of the bed as his left was laid across the other side of the bed...the empty side. Lost in his sleep, feeling the side next to him that was once occupied by someone was now empty didn't effect him, even though the covers on that side shifted. Punk roamed under them, slowly positioning himself in between Evan's partly spread legs, knowing that he never put on anything after last night. It had been a while, but everything was perfect.<p>

-xx-xx-

_Punk's mouth met the pillow, biting it as he found himself moaning and screaming Evan's name with every hard thrust that hit that sweet little spot that could drive anyone wild. Punk was face down, with his wrist pinned down by Evan, so biting the pillow was the only thing he could do. His ass was sticking up though, positioned just right for Evan to go as deep as he possibly could with all eight solid inches of dick. Nipping at Punk's ear, Evan growled and purred while he did, knowing how much control he had over Punk in their round of sex. The only thing Punk was able to do is whimper and take the ass pounding he was being given. The bed rocked hard, sometimes even pulling away from the wall and colliding into it, as it squeaked occasionally. The bed sheets were draped over Evan's waist, as his chest and abs rubbed against Punk's back with each thrust. After a while though, Punk found himself begging for the one thing that was being ignored.  
><em>

_"Evan...oh god Evan...please...stroke me." Punk's dick throbbed painfully against his stomach, weeping to be touched. Evan always purposely ignored it, knowing Punk would always plead with him._

_"Why should I?" Evan nipped at Punk's earlobe and pulled gently, that familiar feeling in his gut starting to intensify and sink lower towards his groin._

_"Need...so badly...to cum. Please." Punk was desperate, just wanting to feel Evan's hand wrapped around him._

_"You are so hot when you beg."_

_Letting go of Punk's right wrist, Evan's hand traveled down, making sure to tweak his stiff nipple along the way for an extra shock of pleasure, as he slowly dragged his finger down Punk's midsection. Punk whimpered again, before Evan finally reached Punk's dick, wrapping his fingers firmly around it. The sweat from Punk's body provided the perfect lubrication as he began moving his hand up and down, stroking Punk, making him mewl in the process. His speed slowly increased, beginning to match with the rhythm of his thrust, and they both found themselves close to the brink of desired, lusted, release. Slamming as hard as he possibly could into Punk's tight, tight ass, Evan timed his thrust perfectly, pushing Punk over the edge and let go of Punk's left right to push his face into the pillow to muffle the scream._

_"Evan!" Punk screamed at the top of his lungs into the pillow as he finally had his release, spilling onto the mattress and Evan's hand, bucking as that rush of ecstasy took over him, the only thing mattering being the ride of his orgasm, as he felt Evan still pounding him senseless.  
><em>

_Punk's muscles clamped up during his orgasm, making it impossible for Evan to hold out for much longer. Barely being able to work in a couple more long, deep, rough thrusts, Evan's dick swelled a little before finally hitting ejaculation inside of Punk. Grunting in Punk's ear, as a few hot, raging streams of his semen filled Punk, Evan joined his lover in that feel of heaven as he rode the wave that followed. Crashing down on top of Punk, Evan remained on top of him for a couple minutes, before finally going limp and getting enough energy gathered together to pull out, earning yet another moan from Punk and rolled over onto his back on the other side of the bed. Before either of them knew it, slumber took over._

-xx-xx-

Now though, it was going to be time for Punk to give Evan a surprise. Moving his hands up Evan's smooth thighs, Punk moved his hands inward, massaging his thighs when he was close to Evan's dick. As Evan's dick got semi-hard due to the thigh massage, Punk stopped, moving himself face to face with his objective and gave it a slow lick, dragging his tongue up the shaft, getting a shiver in the process. Repeating himself a couple times, Punk worked his tongue around Evan's growing dick, even giving his balls a tender massage with it until he was met with a full blown erection. Accomplishing that part of his plan, Punk took the tip of it into his mouth, as Evan's toes curled when the feeling of Punk taking him into his soft, warm mouth hit his body. Flicking his tongue over the slit, Punk began to lower his mouth, taking more and more of Evan in the process. Getting halfway done on his lovers dick, Punk paused as Evan's hips arched off the mattress, as a welcoming sound accompanied it.

"Mmm, right there." Evan moaned in his sleep, beginning to stir awake in the process.

Finishing his pause, Punk took a couple more inches of Evan into his mouth, hitting his limit as he could only take six inches. Keeping his lips wrapped rightly around Evan's dick though, Punk pulled all the way back up to the head, sucking it before pushing back down again. Continuously doing it, Punk's pace increased a little bit at a time, wanting to take his complete time with it. As time went by though, Evan's eyes began to open, as his head turned so he was staring straight up at the ceiling, rolling his head back into the pillow. Moving his hands down under the covers, they entangled themselves into Punk's hair, just rubbing the top of Punk's head as he was being pleasured by the man under the sheets.

"Oh, Punk. Work that mouth of yours." Yet another undying moan of great pleasure from Evan.

Keeping his focus, Punk started bobbing his head faster and faster over time, dragging his tongue up every possible inch of Evan's dick he could, tracing the vein in the process. Every now and then, Evan would tug on Punk's hair roughly, attempting not to thrust up into the warm cavern, and Punk knew it. After a while, there was a knotted feeling in Evan's stomach that began to make itself known, his impending release coming soon. Evan closes his eyes again though, despite being awake, as he let his entire body enjoy the blowjob he was receiving right now. Punk hummed, sending vibrations up Evan's shaft, up through his spine and into his brain as he continued to use his mouth. Taking Evan's balls into his hand, Punk began to slowly rub them while he worked Evan over, aiming to do nothing more than push him over the edge.

"Jesus fuck...fucking shit."

Evan cursed, finally giving into temptation and thrusting deep into Punk's mouth when he was at the tip and that knot hit his pelvic muscle hard, as his dick swelled a little before exploding with his orgasm. A couple burst of thick, hot, semen entered Punk's mouth, as he willingly swallowed everything he could, making sure to milk Evan dry during the wave of his orgasm. Evan's body crashed down onto the bed, his chest heaving heavily, while his lips were parted for his heavy pants. Evan's eyes never left the ceiling while his wave finished, stars still dancing behind his big hazel eyes, and Punk finally let Evan's dick out of his mouth when it went limp, making his out from under the covers, resting himself on his elbows before licking his lips from anything left over.

"Good morning sexy." Punk smiled, as Evan ended up rolling on top of him, pressing his groin against Punk's bare ass, pinning his wrist onto the bed in the process.

"Allow me to show you a good morning."

* * *

><p>Feels good to be productive in getting stories done, and now I'll resume working on the one works I have in the works. Would definitely love some reviews, as this was pretty much my first real OneShot. In the future, I may end up doing more of these with different pairings, never know. It was a fun little write since I thought it was different and was somewhat random like I pointed out at the beginning of things. So, uh, yeah. If you read it, please review, even if it's just something. I like knowing people enjoyed it so even if it's a simple "good story," I'd be happy.<p> 


End file.
